


Bedtime

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [54]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Tony's always hogging the blankets.





	Bedtime

"Tony!", you whined, pulling at the blanket. "Stop hogging the fricking blanket!" Tony chuckled, though quickly realizing his mistake, then let out a loud fake snore. You growled playfully, a smile tugging on your lips. You somehow managed to snake your hands under the blanket, and reached for Tonys sides. He squealed, practically launching off the bed. 

Tony landed with a heavy thump. Carefully, you peeked over the side of the bed. Tonys laid there, tangled with the blanket and seemingly unable to move. That's when you started laughing. Loudly. 

"Oh, harhar.", Tony huffed. "Shut up and help me" Finally, your chuckling died down enough for you to actually help him. Somehow, you managed to untangle him. After that, you pulled the blanket up onto the bed and cocooned yourself into it, now giggling like a maniac again.

"Hey!", Tony protested, pulling on the blanket. Unfortunately, he was a lot stronger than you, and managed to get most of the blanket back. You pouted at him, weakly tugging on it. Tony giggled and snuggled closer to you. Immediately your pout faded as you nuzzled into Tony's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around you, and you reciprocated. But not without tickling him a little again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
